


Ghostly Lonesome

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I was up really late, Insanity, Post Hawkmoth, lel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was alone.</p><p>Alone without her best friend. Alone without any family. Alone without her love. Alone without her sanity. Alone without Chat Noir.</p><p>Gone. All of it.</p><p>Again, the hysteric feeling of guilt, loneliness, and sorrow bubbled up in the pit of her stomach. Her knees pulled up to hug her chest. Her heartbeat in her throat. His voice in her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Lonesome

Marinette laughed hysterically. "Why is it that some people are so easily bruised, yet others never gain so much as a scratch? The world is so unfair and cruel, but the fortunate walk down a path of light, shielded by a wall of their own fantasies from the rest of us," she said to no one in particular.

"It's just not fair."

A skinny tear plopped onto the cold, tiled floor, making her jump in sudden surprise. When had she started crying?

The small window above her was open, letting a chilling breeze flutter the sheer curtains. She shivered. Sitting in the corner of the empty bathtub, she reached over and tore some toilet paper. Marinette wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

It remained a mystery why fate had so horribly unkind to her. She didn't remember earning such a miserable punishment. In a trembling voice, she called out into the echoing room, "Tikki?" but she knew her calls would never be returned.

She was alone.

Alone without her best friend. Alone without any family. Alone without her love. Alone without her sanity. Alone without Chat Noir.

Gone. All of it.

Again, the hysteric feeling of guilt, loneliness, and sorrow bubbled up in the pit of her stomach. Her knees pulled up to hug her chest. Her heartbeat in her throat. His voice in her ear.

Her hands clapped onto the sides of her head as she let out an anguished scream. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Steady, salty drips fell off her chin. Each produced a clang louder than the next.

The whole of her face scrunched up in distress, and her eyebrows knitted together, tight as a stretched rubber band about to snap. "It wasn't my fault, leave me alone!"

The voices were relentless, attacking her mind day and night. She had trapped herself in her bathroom for a total of four days at the mercy of their taunts.

_"You could have saved me, Marinette."_

_"What a pathetic excuse for a superhero. Ladybug--HA! What a joke!"_

_"I never should have trusted you."_

_"So many people are blessed to have not been burdened by the likes of you."_

_"So much for your luck, savior of Paris. Look at everyone who is luckier than you. Their lives are practically perfect. You didn't deserve a life like that."_

Her pale pink fist pounced against the edge of the tub in a pathetic attempt to drown them out. "I know! Don't you think I know? I'm well aware that I'm worth less than the scraps of food thrown on the ground by the trash. I KNOW!" She whimpered into on her knees.

"I know."

Not for the first time that day her stomach growled. She chose to ignore it. How long had it been since she'd at eaten? A day? A month? A year? Her thoughts where riddled with endless questions, none of which she had found an answer to. She wallowed in the drowning depths of her self-pity. How blissful it must have been to live a normal life, a luxury she would never have the pleasure to enjoy.

The ghosts of her loved ones haunted her, but she knew it wouldn't be long before she too joined them on their everlasting adventure.

Whirling through her mind where the memories of how they gave up their lives. Killed by the treacherous villain Hawkmoth, a once good hero taken hostage by the greed and selfishness of darkness, before he aswell took his own life almost as if a final attempt to atone for his sins.

Alone. But she wouldn't be alone for much longer. Soon she would leave the boundaries of the world where she had suffered for long. Soon she would be free. She couldn't bring her hand to do it herself.

And so, she waited.

The hours ticked by until she no longer knew how long she had waited. It could have been a millennium for all she cared. As time passed, the voices grew fiercer. Was it her imagination or the actions of angry spirits? She didn't know.

Numb. Her whole being was numb as she waited. She waited in that bathtub for what felt like an eternity. Normally, someone would have come looking for her, curious as to why she had detached herself from everyone and every thing. But there was no one left who cared.

She waited, and waited, and waited.

Her strength had diminished almost entirely and she was glad. Her whole body was stick thin to the bone. She had been sick multiple times. The voices still grew ever louder.

She wouldn't have to wait much longer. If her physical weakness didn't kill her, her insanity would. She couldn't help but become excited.

As night fell on the eleventh day, she smiled; it was finally over.

His soft, tender, loving hand came down from the sky to grasp her own as she slowly ascended from her earthen prison. The white-painted gates opened for her as Adrien gently guided her home. Home; a place where she could be truly free.


End file.
